


A retelling of a fairytale.

by AllOfTheFanfic



Series: 52 Week Challenge [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 52 weeks challenge, AU, M/M, Retelling, Two Endings, fairy tale, major character death in the first ending (aka 1st chapter), mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: In the stormy gray sea Magnus meets a creature with drops of sunlight in his hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My celebration of hitting 1000 followers on tumblr, even though I’m a little late.
> 
> Thank you so much guys! It really means a lot to me that so many people like what I post enough to follow me! ♥♥
> 
> This was supposed to be for the 52 week challenge... It’s supposed to be stories of I think up to 1k words. Well that didn’t work.
> 
> This story has two endings! The one I’m posting today stays closer to the original story. I’ll probably post the second ending tomorrow-ish. Also book!verse looks because of obvious reasons.
> 
> Also you should thank @sarcasticlightwood and @otppurefuckingmagic for beta’ing this, they are amazing and without them I’m not sure if this would have seen the light of day ♥♥♥

The sea is gray and stormy. As it is most days. Few dare to venture into it and even fewer come back. But Magnus has no choice, he has to brave the waves or else he will starve. His tiny village with old people and older buildings being too far from the city to sell fish there and all Magnus can do is fish so he has enough to feed himself and trade with other villagers. So he throws net after net into the waves, barely pulling anything back. He’s used to it by now, this type of life being the only thing he knows. The cold wind tears at his small boat, rocking it, trying to throw Magnus into the gray depths. But he keeps his ground, moving with the waves easily, keeping his steady balance.

The sky is full of dark clouds that threaten to rip apart at any moment and soak Magnus through, mixing earth and sky into one gray blur. But he keeps working, giving up is not an option. A bigger wave rocks his boat and he almost falls. He catches himself just barely, and starts pulling in another half-empty net.

“What are you doing?”

Magnus startles and falls, half spinning to the source, landing in his wooden boat. The voice is soft and melodic but carries over waves without disturbance and he hears it clearly. When his head stops spinning and he looks in front of him, Magnus isn’t sure whether to think if he’s hallucinating or not. Because there, over the side of his boat, is a _person_. And he’s looking at him with bright blue eyes that look like they hold a storm inside them and all Magnus can do is stare back.

“What are you doing?” the intruder asks again and Magnus takes a few seconds to collect himself.

“Fishing...? What are you doing?” He looks closely at the person. His skin looks like melted moonlight, all silver and pearl, the hair inky black and falling into his eyes that stare into Magnus and he can’t look away. The person doesn’t reply and tilts his head as if thinking. Then his eyes shift to the fish Magnus has managed to catch and his face shifts into an unreadable mask.

“You’re killing them,” is his simple statement and Magnus doesn’t know what to think of the stranger.

“I have to live somehow,” is his simple admission and the stranger looks at him again as Magnus shifts and sits up. “Who are you?” The stranger ignores his second question as he looks over Magnus and he feels floored again, like he wouldn’t be able to move even if he wanted to. This gives him a chance to inspect his visitor even closer. His hair shifts and reveals a pointed ear adorned with spikes of honey, there’s sunlight woven into his hair on tiny strands that look like spiderwebs. Big blue eyes are staring at him with mild curiosity and Magnus is surprised to see annoyance in them.

“No one fishes here.”

It’s not a question. The words come out  more like an order, and Magnus raises an eyebrow. This was by far the weirdest encounter he’d ever had. He is half-sure he is just dreaming, still asleep in his bed.

“Will you take this instead of killing poor creatures?” the stranger asks and extends a small earring towards Magnus.

The drop-shaped stone glitters like a small sun and the human is mesmerized for a moment. He’s never seen something as beautiful as that small piece of jewelry, and just by looking at it he knows it would sell for a lot. He looks from the stone wrapped in silver to the person offering it, not understanding anything about the request. Then his eyes rake from the stranger’s face back down his arm--that still looks like it’s made of precious metal, with black markings vining on it--and back to the earring he’s still offering. He is very confused and his visitor is not helping. Concentrating on the blue eyes that are watching him intently, Magnus smiles.

“One condition.” He watches as the strangers eyebrows go up as he purses his lips. “Answer my question: Who are you?”

The blue eyes storm over as the stranger gazes at him for a moment and Magnus waits. The man seems to make a decision and squares his jaw, a few moments later his voice sounds, now filled with authority.

“I am Alexander. This sea is under my realm. If you don’t leave now, I will _make_ you.”

With one last glare, he spins and disappears into the water, leaving the small precious stone behind.

Magnus sits in his boat for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. He is ready to take it all as a dream or a hallucination, but the earring is real in his hand and he can’t ignore that. So he takes a deep breath and goes back to the shore, still not sure what to make of the day’s events.

  


He is right, and the earring goes for a high price--the stone is rare and the silverwork is exquisite and the long journey from his small village to the city so he could sell it is worth it. Still, Magnus can’t help but wonder about Alexander’s bargain. He keeps finding himself looking in the direction of the sea, wanting to meet the wonderful creature again. But he remembers the warning. It was obvious Alexander wasn’t joking--the authority in his voice still rings in Magnus’ ears and makes shivers run down his spine. And he keeps dreaming of stormy blue eyes and skin made of silver and moonlight, the encounter never leaving him, impossible to forget.

He stays away for three whole weeks before going back, more out of curiosity than necessity--the earring was _valuable_. He fishes again, hoping to draw out his handsome companion, longing to see if his eyes are as beautiful as he remembers.

“Why are you back?”

The voice Magnus has been hearing in his dreams startles him again, but this time he doesn’t fall. He spins carefully to see Alexander holding onto the edge of his boat gently. A soft smile stretches on Magnus’ face and cautiously he comes closer to his guest. Alexander doesn’t seem to mind that Magnus is within touching distance and stays where he is.

“I told you last time; I need to live somehow.” Magnus comes up with a quick lie, he doesn’t want to admit that he’s fascinated by the person in front of him and that he wants to know more. His companions expression darkens as he watches Magnus intently.

“You know, I could just pull you into the waters and no one will ever see you again.” The threat is obvious in his tone and Magnus _knows_ he should be scared more than he is, that the shivers going down his back should be far more unpleasant. Still, he manages his most charming smile as he sits near Alexander.

“Are you going to?” And he looks tempted to--just because of that smile--but soon his mouth corners quirk in a ghost of a smile and he rolls his eyes as if to say “Humans”.

Magnus looks at him as Alexander tries to form a reply. The precious drops of sunlight are still in his messy black hair, and his eyes are even more beautiful than he remembers. From this close, he can see that the black lines on the boy’s arms stretch to his chest and down below the water. He’s not sure if they adorn his neck, his view is obstructed by a very ornate collar that shimmers with small threads of silver and gold, the same golden stones woven into it in a pattern that resemble fish scales. Magnus doesn’t realize he’s staring until Alexander’s hands come up behind his neck to unclasp the necklace. Magnus startles in confusion, unable to make sense of the man’s actions. He holds the collar toward Magnus, gesturing for him to take it.

“What?” is all Magnus manages, still confused.

“It worked last time--you went away for three weeks. This should last longer.” Alexander’s tone is cool and collected, everything Magnus isn’t feeling. He doesn’t want to leave, he wants to keep the man here for a while longer, to pinpoint why he’s so mesmerized by Alexander. His lips form a pout before he can stop himself and it takes him a moment to think of a response.

“One condition, right?”

Alexander looks at him and Magnus smiles his most perfect smile.

“Stay with me for a while?” It’s more of a question than a demand but Alexander seems to be surprised, his eyes dart away from Magnus.

“Why?” He looks quite lost and shy like this, and Magnus dares to think of him as cute, but he’d never voice that thought aloud. His smile only brightens.

“You surprised me last time and gave no answers. I’m curious, and want to know more.”

Alexander looks at him, his blue eyes piercing, and Magnus is sure that there’s more power in them than he is showing. He meets the blue gaze with his own steady one and waits for Alexander to answer. The man lowers his hand with the collar and looks over Magnus. He feels the gaze travel from his eyes over his neck and down his torso. Magnus hopes that Alexander can’t see the shiver that runs down his spine. And he can’t help but feel a little proud when Alexander’s eyes rest on his lips for a moment too long as the gaze travels back up.

Alexander almost pouts as he answers a quiet, “Fine.”

Magnus is delighted to get a glimpse of a soft smile on the other’s lips as he looks away. He scoots closer to the guest who still has half of his body in the water.

“Aren’t you cold in the water? This sea is not the warmest.”

Alexander tilts his head to the side like he’s thinking before shaking it. “I live here, I’m used to it.”

Magnus raises his eyebrows at that. He wasn’t expecting to meet someone like Alexander--he’d only heard legends. Of course after their first meeting Magnus had had his suspicions, but he had also been half-sure he dreamt the boy. Now he is sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Magnus continues talking to Alexander, getting more answers out of him. He finds out that Alexander’s smile is brilliant, and he wants to make him smile all the time.

The sun is starting to set and the sea is getting stormy, heavy clouds hanging above threaten to break and soak them. Alexander looks around as if breaking out of a trance and his smile drops completely. He looks worried now as he almost pushes the collar that Magnus had forgotten about into his hands. When their fingers meet, the contrast is startling, but Magnus wants to hold onto it forever. Magnus looks at him and Alexander has a serious expression on his face now.

“Leave now. Don’t come back. I’m serious.” And with one last look he disappears back into the water, giving Magnus a glimpse of a silver tail.

It takes a moment for Magnus to collect himself and look around. The sea looks stormy and angry and it’s too dangerous to stay there, so he leaves with his heart heavy because of how Alexander left. Magnus isn’t happy with the last look he saw in the boy’s eyes.

  


The stormy blue eyes continue to plague his dreams, and so he keeps the necklace close to him, careful that no one else sees. It’s obvious that he could trade a large sum for the collar,  large enough so that he wouldn’t need to worry for the bigger portion of his life. But Magnus can’t bear the thought of separating with it. More often than not, when Magnus is alone, he finds himself tracing the intricate beadwork and the woven threads of pure metal as he watches the sun glint off them. He remembers how those blue eyes crinkled with a smile and the throaty laugh that followed. The memories can’t be separated from the smell of salty sea air, or the sound of waves accompanied by gusts of wind that played in dark hair. Magnus wants to touch it, push the strands away from the handsome face with his fingers.

Yet he takes the warning seriously, and doesn’t go near the stormy sea. Something in his gut tells him that Alexander wasn’t joking; that this time, his threat is real. He watches the sea from afar, hoping in vain to see something. The waves are too big and the water is too stormy to do anything, anyway. Instead he keeps replaying their afternoon together, hoping to calm his mind. The way Alexander talked to him in that deep voice, authority seeping through from time to time, how he smiled at Magnus and then seemed to blush and look away.

Remembering doesn’t help. Magnus wants more of the boy--to see him again, to talk to him again. He wants to touch him, the brief contact with their fingers not enough. That touch seemed to unlock something more, rather than help settle his mind. Alexander’s fingers were cold, but not unpleasantly. They contrasted with Magnus’ own not just in temperature, but also in the glow of their skin--Alexander’s beautiful pearl white, contrasting against his own warm tone.

 

The sea calls to Magnus with soft, dulcet laps of waves on a particularly restless night. He thinks he can hear the fluid melodies of mystical creatures in the soft wind, and when he closes his eyes he can almost envision Alexander floating in the sea, illuminated by the delicate moonlight. The image looks like a statue, light skin bathed and bleached further by the white moonlight. Magnus turns over in his bed and grasps the necklace in his fingers. The soft rattle of the beads is calming, and when he warms the soft gems enough, he can almost smell the scent of sea and pine. Playing with the beads softly, careful not to break it--though it doesn’t look very breakable--Magnus weighs his options.

Alexander told him to stay away. Magnus isn’t sure if he would survive if he went looking for the boy again. And yet there’s a weight on his chest, something that’s been growing for some time. It’s a longing that Magnus has never felt before, and he’s not sure he can suppress it any longer. Looking out through the cracks of the shuttered window, he blinks at the soft streaks of moonlight streaming down. The night is so calm, almost like it’s waiting for something; like the world is taking a pause before a huge event. Magnus just isn’t sure what it will be.

Pursing his lips, Magnus sits up slowly--as if in a trance. He dresses and creeps out of his house quietly, as if anyone would hear him. Surely there’s no harm in just visiting the shore. With quiet steps, he makes his way down the small path he has memorised and can walk with his eyes closed. The beads of the necklace rattle softly in his hand. The whole world is bleached by the soft moonlight, but there are warmer hues toward the horizon that indicate the late hour.

Magnus thought he had just imagined the soft sounds by the sea, but as he listens more closely, he recognizes a soft melody playing. It’s an instrument Magnus’ never heard before, and he’s mesmerized by the sound as his feet pick up the pace to find to the source of the sound faster.

It takes Magnus some time before he realizes where the sound is coming from; it’s a place few dare to venture to. A dangerous shore with a sea full of rocks, hidden beneath a cliff where the skeleton of a castle stands, barely there. From time to time, the rocks fall into the sea as winds and salty air tear at the cliff and what remains of the old castle. Magnus is reminded of the long forgotten story of a tarnished royal family punished by the Gods for their greed; orders were given to the sea and the wind to dismantle the castle, brick by brick. Rumor has it that it only took one stormy night for the castle to crumble, taking with it everyone who was trapped inside and dragging them down to the cold, dark depths of the sea.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Magnus looks around. He’s almost there and the sound has gotten louder. He can feel shivers running down his body--knowing very well that if it’s not Alexander, as he’s hoping, he’s as good as dead. Slowly rounding the corner and taking in the scenery, Magnus releases a soft breath. Because there, on the rocks, sits a tall figure half turned away. From what’s not covered, Magnus can see his pale body disrupted only by the dark lines that disappear in the shimmering tail. Dark hair matches the lines on the figure, and when he moves, Magnus thinks he catches a hint of golden glimmer. Curiosity pushes him to step closer to the calm sea and his heart stutters in his chest, because it _is_ Alexander and Magnus can’t help but admire him. The light of the moon has bleached him completely, almost sickeningly so, but tonight he wears some sort of armor, or maybe it’s more of an ornament, over his body. Scales made from golden metals sit on his shoulders, and a line of the same scales flow down Alexander’s spine to join golden chains. Magnus makes his way to the water slowly, making sure to walk to the side so as to not startle Alexander from the back. In the merman’s hands is a harp of some sort, but it’s see-through and almost looks like liquid. For a moment Magnus stares at it, never having seen anything like it. The music slows until only a few notes hang in the air, and Magnus looks up to see Alexander staring at him as he strums a few more times. Magnus is startled when the harp indeed liquefies and runs down the glistening tail.

There’s a quiet moment as they stare at each other, neither daring to say a word. Magnus takes a deep breath, taking in the beautiful person in front of him. Then he takes a few slow steps until his feet touch the water and he’s climbing the dangerous slippery rocks to get to Alexander as the other just stares back. Magnus expertly navigates the wet rocks and sits next to Alexander.

“You could have killed yourself.” The statement is simple, but Magnus smiles at what it implies.

“But I didn’t. Were you worried?” He sends a flirty smile at his companion and Alexander looks away for a moment. Magnus seizes the opportunity to admire him. When Alexander turns back and meets his steady gaze, there’s still some pink on his cheeks.

He looks curiously at his companion before speaking. “Why are you here again? I told you to stay away.” He doesn’t sound mad, instead concerned, and Magnus takes a moment to just breathe in the salty air around them.

“I couldn’t sleep and the waves calm me. I’m glad I found you--I wanted to give this back.” Slowly, almost as if he’s shy, Magnus pulls the necklace from his pocket. It wouldn’t be fair to keep it--although he’d love to hold onto it just to have a reminder of Alexander, just to know that this is real and he hasn’t dreamt it.

As soon as Alexander spots the heavy beads his eyes widen and look back into Magnus’ own.

“Why?”

Alexander still hasn’t taken the necklace out of Magnus’ hands so Magnus begins to plays with the beads, admiring how they shine in the moonlight. Magnus thinks about the answer while biting his lip softly. Alexander doesn’t push, as if he’s letting Magnus think about it.

“I lied, the last time I saw you. I came back because I wanted to see you again.” Magnus looks back at stunned blue eyes and Alexander seems to be too shocked to hide the blush that appears. Alexander’s mouth stretches into a small smile as he breaks their eye contact to look at the necklace again, reaching for it. This time, Magnus doesn’t pull his hand away as their fingers touch and Magnus looks down to study the small silvery scales that grace Alexander’s wrist and hand in patches--nearly blending in with his skin. The temperature difference is still there, but like before, Magnus doesn’t mind it.

Alexander’s  hand cradles Magnus’ wrist with the necklace, and Magnus shivers as rough fingers slowly drag across his softer skin. He wants to grasp at those fingers and never let go. Alexander looks back at him shyly as their fingers twitch and tangle together for a moment before Alexander pulls the beads away from Magnus’ fingers.

“I wanted to see you too,” he admits softly. He unclasps the fine metal and slowly leans closer to Magnus, making the other’s breath hitch in his throat. Slowly, as if asking for permission, Alexander leans in and reaches his hands around a wide-eyed Magnus who can’t bear to look away from the stunning creature before him. They’re close enough that Magnus can feel Alexander’s breath on his face and the tension is almost maddening. He only becomes aware of a soft click when Alexander starts to pull away; finding a sudden weight on his throat. His fingers fly to the source of it and find the familiar beads that he’s been examining ever since he received them. With a question in his eyes, Magnus looks down to confirm what he already knows; Alexander has put his necklace on him.

Magnus expects for Alexander to look away, but he keeps his steady gaze on him--on the necklace more specifically--and Magnus can’t believe that he flushes under that gaze. When Alexander meets his eyes again, he lets out a nervous breath because now he’s closer than he was before he put the beads on Magnus. It’s electric having him this close and Magnus knows he shouldn’t be feeling like this, not yet, not for Alexander, but he can’t help himself. And when Alexander’s gaze drops to his lips and back up again he thinks that maybe Alexander is thinking the same.

Magnus can’t help but smile. “Not planning on warning me off this time?”

Alexander sends him a cheeky grin in return. “It doesn’t seem to work on you.” He shakes his head, making the golden gems shimmer in his hair, and Magnus finds himself breathless.

“You could say I’m too stubborn about wanting to see you.” Magnus sends his companion a wink that is met with an eye roll in return.

“Too stubborn for your own good.” Alexander’s expression darkens for a second. “I probably should have let my servants kill you….” His eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. Magnus makes sure to keep his face neutral at Alexander’s admission. Yet he can’t help but be curious.

“Why didn’t you?” he softly asks, not expecting an actual answer. But Alexander surprises him by looking at him for a moment and then reaching to touch his face slowly, carefully, giving Magnus time to deny the touch. He doesn’t, and the cold hand fits perfectly on the side of his stunned face while he waits for an answer.

“You look too much like you belong in my castle.”

Magnus’ eyes narrow at that, him not really appreciating being treated like a thing and Alexander hurries to explain.

“I won’t lie, at first I only thought like that because of your looks. Your eyes are like twenty different ambers melted into two brilliant stones, and your skin is like bronze mixed with gold.” A blush spreads over his cheeks and down his neck as he speaks, but Alexander’s eyes never leave his, as if begging for Magnus to hear and understand. “You would fit perfectly in my Amber Palace, and that is why I spared you at the beginning. But now I know _you_ and I know that your beauty is not just that--I’ve heard how your mind works and I want to know more. You are a living mystery and it would be an honor to have you at my side there, in my castle.” Alexander speaks with emotion and Magnus can’t look away from the way his eyes sparkle in the moonlight as he talks to Magnus. But then his expression sobers and his hand leaves Magnus’ cheek, making him feel vulnerable to the entire world somehow. Alexander’s next words reel him back in.

“That’s why, after tonight, we won’t ever meet again. I won’t tell you to stay away, because I see you won’t listen. So instead, I will.”

The words are final, like a decision, and it takes everything out of Magnus not to panic. Alexander’s gaze is steely and resolved and Magnus feels his expression fall from surprise to disappointment. He sees there’s no swaying him, and it makes his heart sink. Magnus bites his lip and looks into the ocean below them, the water lapping softly at his feet. The water looks dark and mysterious, somehow a perfect mirror of Alexander. He feels a soft hand in his hair and looks back up at his companion. Alexander looks at him with saddened eyes as his fingers brush through Magnus’ hair softly.

“I’m sorry. I can’t risk it,” he whispers, like a secret shared just between them. Magnus leans into the hand in his hair, listening to the soft voice hardly louder than the ocean.

“What if I said I want to go with you? And be with you?” Magnus tries. He is grasping at straws, but he just can’t bear being separated from Alexander so soon, just when they are starting to explore each other.

Alexander gives him a strained smile, shaking his head slowly. “That’s not allowed. I won’t risk your life for my satisfaction.”

Magnus gulps at the words and bites his lip. “Can you at least show me your palace? I’d love to see it, even if just for a short while. I want to stay with you for a little longer.” Magnus is whispering now, mirroring Alexander’s tone. They lean closer, a comfortable distance between them. Alexander bites his lip and his gaze flicks to Magnus’ lips again for a second. He seems entranced as he lifts his other hand and slowly lifts Magnus’ chin so he’s looking straight at Alexander. Magnus’ breath catches in his throat and he can’t look away. His hands find their way to Alexander’s forearms, keeping him close, although it doesn’t look like Alexander will move away. In fact, he is leaning closer, and Magnus feels himself mirroring the action.

When Alexander’s lips finally touch his, Magnus breathes out a relieved breath. It’s like he’d been waiting for this his whole life. Alexander’s lips are gentle on his and he tastes of the sea. Magnus is drowning in it, but wants more. He winds his arms around Alexander’s neck, just to keep him close, to keep kissing his lips. Alexander kisses him and Magnus kisses back, moving their lips together. It is all new, but somehow feels like this is how it’s supposed to be. They break apart for a heart stopping second, looking at each other through hooded eyes before Alexander dives back in to kiss him again. The second kiss is much more feverish, all lips and tongue, turning much more intimate than the first kiss. Magnus’ head is spinning from the kiss and the salty sea air, and he loves all of it, never wants to pull away.

The kiss slows, and Magnus has to stop himself from whining as Alexander pulls away slowly, opening his bright eyes to look at Magnus again. They are still tangled around each other, with Magnus’ hands around Alexander’s neck and his on Magnus’ face, holding him gently. They gaze at each other as they catch their breath, not daring to look away. Alexander searches his face and seems to find the answer he’s looking for in the next breath.

“Okay.”

Magnus is stunned, taking a second to remember what Alexander means with his mind still racing because of the kiss.

“Really?” He smiles softly at Alexander, who gives him a small smile in return as his thumb brushes Magnus’ cheek gently and he nods.

Slowly, Alexander pulls away from Magnus and untwines his hands from around his neck before sliding into the water and looking at Magnus expectantly.

“You know,” Magnus considers, “most people would run away from a merman, not join them for a swim.”

Magnus laughs as he carefully pushes off the rock and into the water.

“Changing your mind already?” Alexander teases, but Magnus sees a bit of  worry there, too.

“Never,” he replies with confidence to show Alexander that he’s sure of this. He watches as Alexander visibly relaxes as he swims closer to him, leaving some free space between them, but then Alexander pulls Magnus closer by his waist and Magnus lets out a surprised laugh, holding onto Alexander’s shoulders.

This time, Magnus leans in and captures Alexander’s lips in a slow kiss. He relaxes into it, feeling completely safe in Alexander’s embrace even as he floats them slowly farther from the shore. Alexander’s tail brushes against his legs and a shiver runs down his body, making him press closer to Alexander. Pulling away from each other slowly, Magnus looks around to see that they are pretty far away from the shore, the dark sea surrounds them and blends flawlessly with the starry sky. The moon is starting to set and Magnus begins to worry about how much time with Alexander he has left.

“Still sure about this?” Alexander is watching him intently, as if he’s looking for any sign that Magnus changed his mind. Magnus makes sure to show him no sign of concern. It is a little scary being so closely pressed to a creature that, if the legends are true, eats people as soon as they trespass. But here he is, clutching onto Alexander because somehow, in the short time they’ve known each other, he’s come to trust him.

Looking at Alexander’s bright blue eyes, Magnus smiles before answering, “I’m sure.” Alexander nods and releases Magnus’ waist slowly.

“I am going to put magic on the necklace so you can breathe and stay deep underwater. Is that okay?”

Magnus grins at him. “Very convenient.”

Alexander laughs openly and Magnus’ heart swells at the sound. It’s so warm and inviting, he realizes he missed the sound when they were separated. As Alexander puts his hands on the beads around Magnus’ neck, Magnus continues to watch the man in front of him. The blue magic sparking on his fingers and the necklace reflects beautifully on his skin and in his eyes, and Magnus can’t bring himself to look away. Alexander looks even more handsome when he’s concentrated, observing intently, making sure to avoid even the tiniest mistake. When Alexander finally looks up at Magnus, he is still staring without shame and a shiver seems to run through Alexander. He’s done with his spell and tells Magnus to hold on so he can take him under.

 

At first, the water stings Magnus’ eyes, but then Alexander whispers in his ear that the magic takes some time to adjust, and that the sting will stop soon. Apparently, the spell will also allow him see better in the dark waters. Sure enough, when Magnus opens his eyes again they sting less and it’s dark, but it gets better after a minute or two. Magnus holds onto Alexander as they swim slowly, Alexander letting Magnus adjust to the magic binding his whole body, the enchantment allowing him to breathe effortlessly in the water.

It’s beautiful there, that’s for sure. None of the creatures are scared of Alexander, so Magnus gets to see them in all their glory. Some he’s seen before, but the deeper they swim, the  more majestic the creatures get. Some he’s heard stories about, or seen old artworks of; other he’s never even imagined--and his mouth hangs open at the sight of them. He hears Alexander chuckle at his reaction and side-eyes him for a second before breaking into a smile.

“Welcome to my world,” Alexander whispers softly into his ear as he stops to let Magnus take in the full view. Magnus has to gasp at what he sees. Even in the middle of the night, the sea is brimming with life, all kinds of creatures are swimming around. Some of them glow and sparkle in the waning moonlight that manages to reach this depth. There’s incredible greenery nearly washed out by the dark waters and low light, but Magnus finds it beautiful. His eyes catch something shining in the distance, the only bright speck of color in the water around them. It seems to glow in a soft golden color and Magnus turns to ask Alexander if that’s where they are going, but his words get stuck in his throat when he sees how Alexander is watching him.

He’s smiling softly like he’s enjoying himself watching Magnus take in his home--his kingdom, as Alexander once called it. Magnus blinks, trying to remember what he wanted to say but he can’t seem to make his brain work. It stopped as soon as he saw the gentle expression on Alexander’s face. So he closes his mouth and looks back at the world in front of him; it’s so peaceful and beautiful, it tugs on his heartstrings. He more than appreciates Alexander’s hands holding him in place, controlling his movements underwater is still very new..

Alexander leads him through the terrain, letting Magnus take it all in at his own pace. Magnus can’t help smiling because it’s all so wonderful, and he’s enjoying himself immensely.

“Beautiful,” Magnus lets slip through his lips as he’s looking around.

“It is, isn’t it?” Alexander answers him. Magnus has to grin at that.

“I didn’t mean what’s around us.” He looks straight at Alexander at that, and is happy to see Alexander blush and try to look away, but there’s a smile playing on his lips as he tugs on Magnus’ hand to pull him farther.

When the palace comes into view, Magnus has to stop and stare. A gasp leaves his lips and Alexander looks at him worriedly. The palace looks like it’s made out of molten gold, and even the weak moonlight that reaches it makes it shine and glow underwater. It’s a grand place, and Magnus pauses to take it all in.

“Is that...?” Magnus trails off, not knowing how to finish the thought. Alexander just nods in an answer. Magnus blinks as Alexander takes him closer, and now he can see that the palace is not made of gold, but out of shining and shimmering stone that looks like it’s a piece of the sun. Magnus’ hand flies to the necklace and he looks at Alexander questioningly.

“Amber Palace. It’s an old stone that’s full of magic and secrets,” Alexander explains quietly, still watching him.

The palace gleams like a secret sun held captive under the water, and Magnus watches the image before him shift as Alexander takes him closer. Some parts become clearer, while others become opaque--massive golden walls textured with fine lines materialize in front of them, and Magnus can’t tell if the shifting he sees is an illusion, or if the palace is actually a living organism. Alexander leads him on slowly and takes them inside, showing him the grand halls of his home. Magnus feels a little awkward there, out of place, but Alexander eases his discomfort, and Magnus has to smile at him.

Soft glowing orbs float around the palace, bathing it in warm light, and when Magnus touches one it doesn’t burn or sting--it feels pleasant. Magnus smiles as he plays with the tiny shifting light. Alexander watches him take everything in with a fond look on his face, and Magnus feels himself relax as they go deeper into the palace to meet more sea creatures. Some of them look like what Magnus saw outside in the sea, others are unique to the palace as Alexander explains to him. His servants and guards look like they are made of water, with glowing eyes and slowly shifting bodies that are invisible from certain angles.

Alexander continues to lead Magnus further through the castle, showing him all the grand rooms and treasures there, letting Magnus taste exotic food that no mortal will ever taste. It all takes Magnus’ breath away, but whenever he looks at Alexander he finds that his eyes are already fixed on Magnus’ own, like he’s the only important thing in the world. It makes Magnus smile. He teases Alexander gently and is rewarded with a shy grin and a blush that makes Magnus’ heart stutter.

Lastly, Alexander shows Magnus his own chambers, which should be unheard of.  Alexander doesn’t seem to care, it seems like he wants Magnus to see all of it, every facet of this world.

Whatever Magnus previously imagined Alexander’s bed to be like, it wasn’t a net made of rather uncomfortable-looking magic silks and amber threads. He gingerly sits down on the woven bedding, and finds that it pleases him immensely that the opulent strands are surprisingly easy on the body. Alexander explains that a human bed wouldn’t be too comfortable for him and Magnus giggles to himself as he swings back and forth slowly. Alexander seems happy to see him in his palace, looking so curious about everything and he’s happy to show him more and more because the amazed look on Magnus’ face is more than worth it.

“Tell, me, darling, was this your plan all along?” Magnus teases him with a mischievous smile. “To get me into your bed?” He sends Alexander a wink and can’t stop his smile from widening at the stunned but shy look on the other man’s face. But it soon grows apologetic when Alexander doesn’t react like he thought he would--looking away instead stuttering a simple answer. “I was just teasing, I’m sorry.”

He tries to catch Alexander’s eye, and approaches him slowly, careful to give him his space. When their gazes finally lock, Alexander is biting his bottom lip. “Alexander. What is it?” Magnus is sure there’s something he’s not telling him.

“It’s not the same for us like it is for you humans…. When we mate…. It’s for life.” He holds Magnus’ gaze, making sure he understands fully. “When we love…it’s forever.” He whispers the last part, and Magnus has to blink at the intensity with which Alexander is looking at him. He feels a shiver run through his body as he reaches for Alexander, letting the news sink in completely.

He knows how easy it would be to fall completely in love with Alexander. Hell, he’s already mostly there, even after such a short time of being together. He understands just how intense the love would be. Magnus feels his face fall with the realization that this has to end soon, that they will have to separate and never see each other again. Magnus lowers his gaze as he and Alexander share the same breath. The closeness is comfortable. He knows that comfort is fleeting, as soon as he returns to shore there will be an empty hole in his chest that will be impossible to fill up completely.

Alexander’s fingers intertwine with his, and Alexander holds him close. It seems his train of thought might be similar to Magnus’ own. Alexander’s cool hands run up his forearms slowly in a calming motion, and Magnus almost smiles. He lets his gaze trail back up the man in front of him, trying to memorize every detail. Then Alexander cups his face and kisses him so tenderly that Magnus’ heart almost breaks right then and there. He isn’t used to being treated like he is something so precious. Alexander is spoiling him. He smiles into the kiss as their lips move together, and feels Alexander smile back. When he opens his eyes again, Alexander has a gentle look on his face as he holds Magnus close for one more moment.

“Would you like to see more?”

All Magnus can do is nod and swim along as Alexander once again pulls him through the amber corridors.

 

Magnus stays for much longer than he should, he’s too happy to keep track of time. He finds that he isn’t tired at all, which Alexander explains is due to the food. They talk and kiss and dance as much as they can. Magnus knows he won’t forget Alexander’s blinding smile that occurred when he found out that Magnus loves books, but can’t get them on land in his tiny poor village. They spend hours browsing in the palace library, Alexander reading to him in unfamiliar languages and it feels like the most natural thing ever, to be together like that. Magnus knows he is falling deeper and deeper in love with Alexander and finds himself completely unconcerned. Because--just for a short while, at least--he is truly happy.

The sea darkens and the currents get colder and harsher as time passes. But Magnus pays no attention to the storm raging on above him, too happy to stay with Alexander just for a while longer.

On the third day, they are enjoying themselves in the gardens, facing each other on a bench. Alexander’s gaze is so gentle on Magnus it nearly makes him blush, so he answers with soft, familiar teasing and his own gentle smile. Alexander has Magnus’ hand in his, playing with his fingers absentmindedly when he leans in for a soft kiss. It’s become so natural to kiss each other like this; just as familiar as the water now residing in his lungs and as Alexander’s cooler skin pressing against him. When they lean away from each other, Alexander reaches up into his hair and pulls out a silver strand with tiny beads of amber hanging from it. When Magnus first saw Alexander, he thought the beads were pure sunlight woven into his hair, and he couldn’t help but think that they were beautiful and fit Alexander perfectly.

Alexander leans close to him, and all Magnus can do is stare as a blush forms on his face while Alexander weaves the strands into his own hair, so now they both have sunlight in their hair. Alexander seems to love putting jewelry on Magnus and he’s refused Alexander’s jeweled offers many times in the past few days, not interested in the pretty rocks and metals when he has Alexander in front him. Before leaning fully away, Alexander captures Magnus’ lips in a passionate kiss that has him grasping at strong shoulders and shivering with pleasure. Alexander runs gentle fingers over his back.

  
Cold hands rip them apart and Magnus gasps in surprise. Alexander doesn’t look any better as he looks at whoever ripped them apart. It’s his own guard, with their almost translucent bodies holding Alexander as they pull Magnus away from him. Their eyes don’t shine with peaceful blue as before, but an angry red, making their whole bodies shine with the tint.

“What the hell?’ Magnus struggles at first, but then there’s a sharp knife at his throat and he can’t move. Alexander looks ready to throw them off, but when he sees that Magnus is in danger he’s forced to stop struggling.

“Your orders were clear. Rule over the sea and keep the peace. Not share your Amber Palace with humans.” The voice seems to come out of nowhere, echoing around them and Magnus can’t understand if it’s the guards that are talking or something else. He looks at Alexander and he looks scared. “You have not listened.” And Alexander is shaking his head at that, not daring to look away from Magnus.

“No. No. Don’t touch him, please.” He’s trying to break free of the guards around him and they hold him tighter but he keeps struggling. “Do what you want with me, but please let him go, don’t make him pay for what I’ve done.” His voice is pleading now and there are tears brimming in his eyes and Magnus thinks he can feel tears sliding down his own face.

“Alexander-” Whatever Magnus is going to say is cut off as the beads on his neck are ripped away by one of the guards.

Alexander is forced to watch as Magnus gasps for air as he’s still held.

Alexander doesn’t notice the ground shaking, doesn’t notice the Palace crumbling, because all he can see is the light leaving Magnus’ eyes as his movements get sluggish and then stop entirely. He wants to look away, wants to forget, but he can’t. Alexander will always remember the moment Magnus’ amber eyes that he loved so much glazed over and he will always remember the moment he realized Magnus was dead. Right in front of him, as he was powerless to do anything.

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying at first, and doesn’t care when he does. Alexander tries lashing out at the guards, trying to do something, but nothing helps. Then he tries to make them mad, to make them kill him so he doesn’t have to endure this, doesn’t have to be alone after he learned how it was to have someone to love. It doesn’t work. He doesn’t even hear the voice of the Gods as they explain his punishment. All he knows is that Magnus’ body is right there and he at least wants to touch him, to mourn his loss, but he’s not even allowed that.

Alexander struggles as he’s chained to the ruins of his old palace and he can barely see anything through his tears as the guards disappear into the water. The currents get stronger and stronger, tiny amber fragments moving through the water as Alexander is left alone with his sorrow that sets over the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alexander leans close to him, and all Magnus can do is stare as a blush forms on his face while Alexander weaves the strands into his own hair, so now they both have sunlight in their hair. Alexander seems to love putting jewelry on Magnus and he’s refused Alexander’s jeweled offers many times in the past few days, not interested in the pretty rocks and metals when he has Alexander in front him. Before leaning fully away, Alexander captures Magnus’ lips in a passionate kiss that has him grasping at strong shoulders and shivering with pleasure. Alexander runs gentle fingers over his back._

They are ripped apart by a deep rumble that comes from beneath them. Alexander’s eyes widen in terror as he looks around. The currents in the sea are getting stronger and stronger as they drag colder waters around the pair. Alexander notices Magnus shivering and pulls him closer. It’s obviously not an ordinary storm, the ground below them shakes and rumbles again, and they can hear cracks echoing from every direction.

“What’s happening?” Magnus presses close to Alexander, seeking comfort and safety. He looks up, and even from deep below the surface he can see the flashing of lightning as it strikes the water. Alexander’s hands tighten around him as he swims up.

“I’ve put you in danger, I’m sorry.” Alexander holds Magnus tight to himself as currents grow violent, threatening to pull them apart. Magnus can see the Amber Palace shaking with the trembles of the earth beneath and his heart races. Is this all because of him? He looks stunned at Alexander and sees him looking around, as if trying to find a safe way out, looking to the surface. He grips his shoulders tight.

“You’re not leaving me on the shore. Please don’t.” All Magnus can do is plead with Alexander, not wanting to leave him. Magnus hugs him tight in an attempt to keep Alexander with him.

“Magnus, it’s all my fault. Please– you’re in danger!”

“So are you, Alexander! I don’t want to leave you! And how is this possibly your fault?” He isn’t ready for the gentle gaze Alexander meets him with as his hand runs through his now jewelry adorned hair.

“This isn’t just some pretty rock. This is my crown that is only to be shared with my chosen life partner. Which is a stupid condition, because I am not allowed to love. At all. That’s the price of this crown, that’s the price of the Amber Palace. And I gave it to you because I knew I would never want anyone else,” he finishes quietly, and Magnus feels himself clinging tightly to Alexander even as the world falls apart around them. He feels the weight of those words settle around him and his eyes widen in shock. Alec’s gaze falls and Magnus feels his heart break.

“Is there any way? For you to be free? And for us to be together?” Magnus can’t lose hope. He’d do anything to stay with his Alexander. When he doesn’t answer immediately, Magnus looks at him and sees a familiar look on Alexander’s face. He is thinking, as if he isn’t sure if he wants to tell Magnus about it. He holds his gaze and waits. Eventually Alexander closes his eyes and sighs.

“There is a way. I can share my power with you and give this all up.” He looks at Magnus, his gaze intense. “You would become like me. You could never go back to the surface again.” He wants Magnus to understand just how much he would have to give up. His whole life back on shore. His home.

Magnus would give up anything to be with Alexander.

“Yes. I’ll do it. Alexander, you have no idea how much I want to be together.” Magnus kisses him softly. Alexander gasps and relaxes into the embrace. Melting into the kiss is easy for them, and only when they pull apart Magnus notices a glowing bubble surrounding them and faint glow emanating from Alexander’s hands. He smiles softly at Alexander and holds his gaze, waiting for him to make a decision. Somehow, the chaos swirling around them makes the moment even more private. Magnus knows the instant Alexander makes his decision, his gaze changes from one of contemplation to one of determination.

“It will hurt,” Alexander warns him, and all Magnus can do is nod, heart thudding loudly in his chest as he leans in to plant a soft kiss on the inviting lips he’s been getting acquainted with for the last few days. He never wants to stop. When they pull apart and Magnus opens his eyes, he’s surprised to see Alexander’s tattoos glowing–instead of the familiar black vines crossing all over his body, he finds a shining blue pattern that matches the bubble around them, keeping them safe.

Alexander leans close and kisses Magnus neck. That’s the only warning he gets before a sharp pain runs through his whole body from the same spot Alexander kissed. Magnus whimpers softly.

It feels like lightning running through his veins, and it doesn’t seem to stop as Alexander looks away from him, his eyes worried. Magnus thinks he sees a drop of blood on his lover’s lips, but the entire world around him is blurring, so he can’t be sure. The last thing he feels as the magic rips through his body are Alexander’s strong hands clutching him before everything goes black.

 

Alexander watches the magic taking his lover’s body, changing him to the core. He makes sure to keep Magnus out of harm’s way and shields his body when the tie to his kingdom breaks and the palace shatters into millions of tiny pieces. He lays Magnus’ body down with care on the same bench they sat on just moments before to observe his magic finally taking root in Magnus’ slender frame almost like it was meant to. Magnus’ body begins to change–  soft wisps of light float around them as a tail appears instead of legs, markings materialize on visible skin, and the hand he’s holding loses it’s scorching warmth Alexander enjoyed so much. If the exchange means he can stay with Magnus, he will gladly give up his lover’s body heat.

Alexander bites his lip worriedly, waiting for the magic to finish its course, hoping against hope it will all go the way he intended. And then Magnus takes a deep breath, vastly different than the magically enhanced breaths he had taken with the necklace.This one was much more natural, more instinctive. The moment Magnus’ eyes open, a wave of magic runs through them both, separating Alexander’s bond with the sea to replace it with one to Magnus. Magnus blinks at him and squeezes their fingers together, sending Alexander a soft smile as his heart stutters in his chest. He can’t believe this beautiful man gave up everything just to stay with him. He leans down to touch their foreheads together, needing the contact, craving to be as close to Magnus as he can be. Magnus tries moving, but groans softly, so Alexander holds Magnus as close to him as he can.

“It will take some getting used to.”

Magnus just nods as he holds onto his lover.

 

The pain in Magnus’ body is fading away and all he wants to do is be as close to Alexander as he can. When he can finally move comfortably again, Magnus looks around and is surprised to see the Amber Palace crumbled into glowing gravel. Alexander explains that it was directly tied to his magic–that his magic is now instead tied to Magnus. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing– he never wanted to take away Alexander’s home, but the soft touch he receives makes him feel that maybe Alexander doesn’t mind at all.

Magnus sits and looks over himself, letting out a soft giggle. When Alexander looks at him questioningly, he grins in response.

“It’s so weird, looking down and seeing a tail instead of legs.”

“You get used to it.”

Magnus just smiles in response, admiring his new body. The tail shimmers in the soft light and  he can’t help but compare it to Alexander’s. Instead of being all pearl and moonlight, his tail instead is all shimmering gold and sunlight, glittering with soft warm colors.

“It’s very you,” Alexander murmurs into his ear and kisses his temple softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @warlocksass ♥


End file.
